First
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: A drabble in which Sakura experiences sex for the first time. Unfortunately, it is nothing like what she expected.


Here's a little drabble I posted on my LJ a while back. I figured I would just post it here too.

First

The first time Sakura had sex, she had been drunk.

At least that's what she told herself. It was the only explanation she could find for falling into bed with her teacher. Sure, he was mysteriously alluring and boasted the amazing body that came with being a shinobi, but he was fourteen years her senior and had been her sensei for many years.

Perhaps she didn't want to admit it, but there was something magnetic about that taboo, something about the wrongness of it that drew her to him.

She had just turned nineteen, and to celebrate, she had gone to the local watering hole with all of her friends. She hadn't expected Kakashi to be there, but when he offered to buy her a drink for her birthday, she was pleasantly surprised.

The night grew hazy as she downed shot after shot. One minute she had been laughing with Naruto and Ino, the next she had found herself out in the bar's side ally, pressed up against the brick wall with her sensei's hand under her shirt and his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't recall how she had gotten there or what had been said to drastically change the relationship between them.

All she knew was that despite his inebriated state, this man sure knew how to kiss, stroking her tongue with his own, nipping playfully at her lips. Her body began to throb in the most primal of places and she could feel the cotton panties she wore beneath her customary black shorts began to grow damp. She knew Kakashi was feeling equally hot and bothered by the hard bulge pressed against her stomach.

His mouth forged a heated trail down her throat and then back up to her ear where he captured the soft lobe between his teeth before asking if she would like to go somewhere a little more private. She must have said yes because the hands that had been leaving fiery touches over her belly and breasts were suddenly gone, performing a few hand seals before they left the darkened ally in a puff of smoke. Sakura had ditched her own party, appearing instead in the bedroom of a man she had no business kissing.

The room was small, but clean and contained minimal possessions. The only items giving away who it belonged to was the framed picture of Team Seven taken when she had just graduated the academy, and the bookshelf containing well worn Icha Icha novels.

His hands were back on her immediately, tugging at her clothing and stripping her naked before she could pull her wits together enough to protest. The open window let in a flood of silvery moonlight, allowing her a glimpse of Kakashi's maskless face. He appeared handsome enough, no horrible deformities besides the scar over his eye and down his cheek. His lips weren't overly fat or thin, nor did he have buckteeth like Naruto had predicted for years. He was almost disappointingly normal, and Sakura wondered why he had kept his face covered all these years when he had nothing to hide.

She didn't have a chance to ask, because Kakashi suddenly picked her up as if she weighed nothing and tossed her easily onto his bed. He was on her in a second and Sakura found herself pressed between his cool, soft sheets, and the hard heat of his naked body. His mouth and hands were everywhere, kissing her lips, squeezing her breasts, making her gasp and shudder at the stimulation. A hand worked its way between her thighs and without so much as a warning, he pushed a single finger inside her.

She cried out in both pleasure and surprise as her slick body accepted him easily, and his heated growl against her neck told her how much he liked the feel of her.

He began to work the digit in and out as he moved his mouth down to clamp over one hardened nipple. Sakura whimpered and squirmed, loving what he was doing to her, loving the way he was making her body so hot and achy and needy. Sensation was crashing over her, leaving her dizzier than alcohol could ever make her, and she couldn't even form the words to tell him that she had never done anything like this before.

Abruptly his finger was gone, leaving her agonizingly empty, but before she could mourn the loss, he released the breast he had been hungrily sucking and scooted down her body, calloused hands spreading open pale thighs.

His face hovered over her most sensitive place, his mismatched eyes drinking in the sight of her. She was about to ask what he was doing and got so far as to utter the syllable "Wha-"a before he lowered his head and thrust his tongue into her quivering opening. The rest of her question dissolved into and shuddering moan as her eyes squeezed shut, hands reflexively gripping the shoulders wedged between her legs.

She could hear primal growls and the smacking of lips, and she couldn't help but be reminded of a savage animal eating its prey, only _she _was the feast. Her body twitched and convulsed as he did something wonderful with his tongue, though she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and see what it was. He sucked and licked and nibbled, growling and panting in pleasure as if he were a starving man and she was the best thing he had ever tasted. Sakura felt light headed and deliciously naughty. She finally felt like an adult, like a _woman_. No other man had managed to make her feel so sexy, so desirable as the one currently licking up every drop of wetness between her thighs.

She could tell she was on the verge of something big, something exquisite, and she waited for its approach with breathless anticipation, but just when it threatened to swallow her up, Kakashi pulled away, leaving her a trembling, sweating, unsatisfied mess.

"On your hands and knees," he rasped, his voice low and hoarse with lust.

It was the first time he had spoken while in this apartment and Sakura allowed herself to finally open her eyes and look at him. He was the epitome of desire, his eyes blazing with need hot enough to burn. His silvery hair, disheveled and wild gleamed in the moonlight. His skin, though covered in scars was stretched taunt over lean muscle, and as her eyes traveled lower, Sakura could see the effect she had on his body. The results were...impressive.

Hesitantly, she crawled to her knees, her rear pointed towards him like an offering. She wasn't as nearly as drunk as she ought to be to be giving her virginity to her teacher, but she tried to convince herself otherwise. Her training as a medic allowed her body to metabolize toxins like alcohol quicker than most, but Kakashi didn't seem to have that ability. She could still smell the booze on his breath.

A hand smoothed over the curve of her ass, before slipping lower to spread one side of her slit open with his thumb. She could feel the cool air wash over her heated flesh and she couldn't help but shiver, knowing he was looking at her most intimate place, seeing her in all her vulnerability.

A second hand pressed between her shoulder blades, urging her to lower her body. She complied, turning her head to rest her cheek on the cool material beneath her. She couldn't be any more submissive with her ass high in the air, her womanhood spread open and waiting for him.

The hand on her back shifted to her hip as something hot and hard and smooth teased her opening. The feel of him so close to being inside her was a jolt back to reality. She was about to have sex with Kakashi Hatake and there was something very wrong about that. She opened her mouth to tell him to wait, to stop, that she had changed her mind, but in one sharp thrust he drove himself inside her, burying himself to the hilt and the words were wiped from her mind.

He didn't pause to let her grow accustomed to being filled. He didn't even move slowly. He began to pound in and out of her rapidly, his breathless voice uttering how tight and hot she was, how good she felt.

Sakura gripped the sheets tightly with shaking fingers, the breath all but driven from her lungs as she tried to cope with the immense pleasure and pain and sheer intensity of it all. He was thick and long, stretching her tight hole and spearing her deep with ever thrust. His blunt head hit the end of her every time he rammed inside, sending reverberations through her body that simultaneously hurt and felt good.

She wondered if Kakashi knew she had never done this before or if he assumed that like most kunoichi her age, she was well versed in sex. Perhaps he was too drunk to care. His hands gripped her hips hard, slamming her pelvis back on his cock every time. Labored grunts mingled with her mewls and cries and the sound of wet flesh hitting flesh and creaking bed springs added to the chaos of their frenzied lovemaking.

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes at the intensity of being filled so hard and deep. Pleasure overshadowed the pain, but just barely as he pumped his hips against hers relentlessly. She tried to beg him to slow down, to be gentler, but all she cold manage was the broken utterance of his name.

Despite his roughness, the familiar feeling began to coil deep in her belly. Her body grew even tighter around her sensei's pistoning length, drawing a curse from his lips. His rhythm began to falter, growing erratic as he neared the pinnacle, and with a harsh groan, he sheathed himself within her a final time.

Sakura gasped as hot liquid flooded her womb. She hadn't given a thought to protection, and fortunately as a medic, she wouldn't need it, but it was still careless. A moment later, Kakashi pulled out and collapsed onto his side, breathless and spent and oblivious of the fact that his partner had not achieved the same satisfaction.

Sakura tried not to look disappointed as she let Kakashi tug her to his side, wrapping his arms around her and sighing contentedly, already in the process of drifting off to sleep. The kunoichi lay awake next to him, now almost completely sober and trying not to feel upset by the whole thing. She had heard that women seldom achieved orgasm when having sex for the first time, but she couldn't help but think she might have if Kakashi had actually tried.

When he began to snore softly, Sakura gently pried herself out of his arms, wondering if he would even remember what happened between them in the morning. She quickly dressed and left, going home to shower and crawl wearily into her own bed. She couldn't help but think as she drifted off to sleep that though she hadn't known what to expect from sex, it certainly hadn't been _that_. For someone who had a reputation of being so good at it, Kakashi hadn't delivered the way she had hoped and she couldn't help but be disappointed.

The next day, she saw Kakashi in passing and he raised a hand to her in greeting as he always did. There were no knowing glances, no embarrassed looks, and Sakura wondered if he even remembered what they had done. Perhaps he was simply pretending it never happened.

Sakura wasn't sure which was worse


End file.
